1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information-display system, an information-display method, an information-display server and an information-display program, and especially relates to an information-display system, an information-display method, an information-display server, and an information-display program, which are for displaying information stored in the information display-server on an information-display terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In government and municipal offices, and corporations, for example, systems have been introduced to display presence status of predetermined persons (a minister, a director general, a president, a managing director, and the like) in order to perform business smoothly.
In one of the conventional presence status display systems, presence status of a predetermined person or persons is displayed by arranging a nameplate bearing identification, such as a name, a title and the like, of each of the predetermined persons, and by back-lighting the nameplate through turning on and turning off an electric bulb in the back of the nameplate. Often, ON and OFF operations of the electric bulb, etc., are performed by a switch provided in the vicinity of an office of the predetermined persons.
In another conventional presence status display system, a person's presence status is shown on a display apparatus by using a computer, a presence status management server and LAN (Local Area Network).
In the conventional presence status display systems such as above, replacement of electric bulbs etc. is necessary whenever the electric bulb etc. is damaged, and further, if presence status displays are provided at a large number of locations, maintenance and management are serious problems.
Another problem with the conventional presence status display systems is that the displays have to be modified or replaced due to increase in the number of persons whose presence status is to be shown. The problem gets more serious as the number of display locations gets greater.
Further, the conventional presence status display has a problem of taking great time and effort, when location of a person whose presence status is to be displayed moves, requiring changes in wiring between presence status displays and a switch. The greater the number of display locations, the more serious the problem is.
In another conventional presence status display system that uses a computer for displaying presence status, it is necessary to reinstall a program every time an improvement to the presence status display system is implemented. This problem is serious when the number of the computers with the presence status display facility is great.
In another conventional presence status display system, updating the presence status information requires periodic and repeated access to the presence status management server that manages the presence status. This adds to traffic in the network, especially when the updating is performed in real time.